bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Sets
This is a list of all the current and past Bionicle sets. Types *Canisters - Basic sized sets sold in plastic canisters. They come in groups of six, although some years have had more than one set of six. They are priced $6.99 to $12.99 or £4.99 to £10.99. *Box sets - Smaller sets that come in small boxes. Sold in groups of six, with the exception of 2007, in which there was only four. $2.99 to $6.99 or £1.99 to £3.99 *Titans - Big sets that come in larger boxes, and occasionally include a special Box Set or Canister style set. Normally priced between $20 and $30 or £14.99 to £29.99. *Playsets - Lego sets with Bionicle minifigures and parts, discontinued after 2007. *Collectibles - The collectibles come in even smaller boxes that have a number of extra collectibles. Normally, each year's sets also include that year's collectible, however, there was none in 2008. Priced around $2 or £1.50. 2001 *'Collectible' **8525-8530 Kanohi Mask Pack ***Contained three random Kanohi. *'Turaga (Box Sets)' **8540 Vakama **8541 Matau **8542 Onewa **8543 Nokama **8544 Nuju **8545 Whenua *** All six could be combined to make a Turaga Nui. *'Toa/Toa Mata (Canisters)' **8531 Pohatu **8532 Onua **8533 Gali **8534 Tahu **8535 Lewa **8536 Kopaka ***Instructions inculded with Pohatu, Onua and Tahu to build Toa Kaita Akamai. ***Instructions inculded with Gali, Lewa and Kopaka to build Toa Kaita Wairuha. *'Rahi (Titans)' **8537 Nui-Rama *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Nui Kopen. **8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Kuma-Nui. **8539 Manas *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Mana Ko. **8548 Nui Jaga *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Kahu. **8549 Tarakava *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Tarakava Nui. *'Matoran (McDonald's Toys)' **1388 Hewkii **1389 Onepu **1390 Macku **1391 Jaller **1392 Kongu **1393 Matoro ***Included instructions to build two Matoran Kaita and a Matoran Nui. 2002 *'Collectible' **8569 Krana Pack ***Contained three random Krana and two gold or silver Kanohi. *'Bohrok Va (Box Sets)' ** 8550 Gahlok Va ** 8551 Kohrak Va ** 8552 Lehvak Va ** 8553 Pahrak Va ** 8554 Tahnok Va ** 8555 Nuhvok Va ***Included instructions to build a combination of Gahlok Va, Kohrak Va and Lehvak Va. ***Included instructions to build a combination of Pahrak Va, Tahnok Va and Nuhvok Va. ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. *'Bohrok (Canisters)' ** 8560 Pahrak ** 8561 Nuhvok ** 8562 Gahlok ** 8563 Tahnok ** 8564 Lehvak ** 8565 Kohrak ***Instructions to build a combination of Gahlok, Kohrak and Lehvak. ***Instructions to build a combination of Pahrak, Tahnok, and Nuhvok. ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. *'Titans' **8556 Boxor ***Included a new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Nuparu, and instructions for an alternate model, which was not included in the storyline. **8557 Exo-Toa ***Included instructions for an alternate model (called the "Exo Raptor"). Not included in storyline. **8558 Cahdok and Gahdok ***Included instructions for an alternate model (called the "Bahrag Spider"). Not included in storyline. *'Extra' **Vahi, Mask of Time. **8546 PowerPack ***Contains new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Hafu, silver Hau, CD, Bamboo Disk with image of a Hau. *'Toa Nuva (Canisters)' **8566 Onua Nuva **8567 Lewa Nuva **8568 Pohatu Nuva **8570 Gali Nuva **8571 Kopaka Nuva **8572 Tahu Nuva ***Contained instructions with Pohatu Nuva, Onua Nuva and Tahu Nuva to build Akamai Nuva. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. ***Contained instructions with Kopaka Nuva, Gali Nuva and Lewa Nuva to build Wairuha Nuva. 2003 *'Bohrok-Kal (Canisters)' **8573 Nuhvok-Kal **8574 Tahnok-Kal **8575 Kohrak-Kal **8576 Lehvak-Kal **8577 Pahrak-Kal **8578 Gahlok-Kal ***Contained instructions with Gahlok-Kal, Lehvak-Kal and Kohrak-Kal to build a combo model. ***Contained instructions with Tahnok-Kal, Nuhvok-Kal and Pahrak-Kal to build a combo model. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. *'Rahkshi (Canisters)' **8587 Panrahk **8588 Kurahk **8589 Lerahk **8590 Guurahk **8591 Vorahk **8592 Turahk ***Included instructions with Pahnrak, Guurahk and Vorahk to build Rahkshi Kaita Vo. ***Included instructions with Kurahk, Lerahk and Turahk to build Rahkshi Kaita Za. *'Collectibles' **8598 Krana Nuva ***Contained two random Kanohi Nuva and three random Krana. **8599 Krana Kal ***Contained two random Kanohi Nuva and three random Krana-Kal. **8580 Kraata ***Contained three random kraata. *'Other' **10023 Master builder set. *'Matoran (Box Sets)' ** 8581 Kopeke ** 8582 Matoro ** 8583 Hahli ** 8584 Hewkii ** 8585 Hafu ** 8586 Macku ***Includes instructions to build two alternate models. Neither are included in the storyline. *'Titans' **8593 Makuta (Teridax) **8594 Jaller and Gukko *** Contained a Box Set style Matoran. **8595 Takua and Pewku *** Contained a Box Set Style Matoran. **8596 Takanuva *** Contained a Toa Nuva Style Model. **10201 Takutanuva ***Contained sets Makuta and Takanuva. 2004 *'Toa Metru (Canisters)' **8601 Vakama **8602 Nokama **8603 Whenua **8604 Onewa **8605 Matau **8606 Nuju *** Illustrations included inside the "The Darkness Below" book showed how to make the Krahka form of all six fused Toa Metru. ***The instructions for Vakama, Matau and Onewa also contane instructions to form a Kralhi. ***The instructions for Nokama, Whenua and Nuju also contained instructions to form a Kraawa. *'Matoran (Box sets)' **8607 Nuhrii **8608 Vhisola **8609 Tehutti **8610 Ahkmou **8611 Orkahm **8612 Ehrye *'Collectibles' **8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack ***Included two random Kanoka Disks and a Kanoka Disk Launcher. *'Vahki (Canisters)' **8614 Nuurakh **8615 Bordakh **8616 Vorzakh **8617 Zadakh **8618 Rorzakh **8619 Keerakh Inluded instructions to make Kranua from Nuurakh, Rorzakh, and Zadakh, and to make Kraahu from Bordakh, Vorzakh, and Keerakh. *'Titans' **8811 Toa Lhikan & Kikanalo *** Contained a Toa Metru style set. **8623 Krekka **8622 Nidhiki **8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk *** Contained a Box set style Matoran. **Ultimate Dume ***contained Krekka, Nidhiki, Nivawk, and an exclusive mask. 2005 *'Collectible' **8748 Rhotuka Spinners *'Rahaga (Box Sets)' **4868 Gaaki **4869 Pouks **4870 Kualus **4871 Norik **4872 Bomonga **4873 Iruini *'Toa Hordika (Canisters)' **8736 Toa Hordika Vakama **8737 Toa Hordika Nokama **8738 Toa Hordika Whenua **8739 Toa Hordika Onewa **8740 Toa Hordika Matau **8741 Toa Hordika Nuju *'Visorak (Canisters)' **8742 Vohtarak **8743 Boggarak **8744 Oohnorak **8745 Roporak **8746 Keelerak **8747 Suukorak *'Special Edition Toa Hagah (Canisters)' **8762 Toa Iruini **8763 Toa Norik *'Titans' **8755 Keetongu **8756 Sidorak **8761 Roodaka **10203 Voporak ***Consisted of Keetongu, Sidorak, and Roodaka sets *'Extra' **6620 Canister containing 500 random BIONICLE pieces. **8715-1: Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set *'Playsets' **8757 Visorak Battle Ram **8758 Tower of Toa **8759 The Battle of Metru Nui **8769 Visorak's Gate 2006 *'Voya Nui Resistance Team (Box Sets)' **8721 Velika **8722 Kazi **8723 Piruk **8724 Garan **8725 Balta **8726 Dalu *'Piraka (Canisters)' **8900 Reidak **8901 Hakann **8902 Vezok **8903 Zaktan **8904 Avak **8905 Thok *'Collectible' **8719 Zamor Spheres *'Toa Inika (Canisters)' **8727 Toa Jaller **8728 Toa Hahli **8729 Toa Nuparu **8730 Toa Hewkii **8731 Toa Kongu **8732 Toa Matoro *'Titans' **8734 Brutaka **8733 Axonn **8626 Irnakk *** Consisted of 3 Piraka sets. **8625 Umbra **8764 Vezon and Fenrakk *** Contained a Canister Piraka style set. **10204 Vezon and Kardas ***Contained Axonn, Brutaka, and Vezon & Fenrakk. *'Playsets' **8892 Piraka Outpost **8893 Lava Chamber Gate **8894 Piraka Stronghold **8624 Race for the Mask of Life 2007 *'Matoran/Hydruka (Box Sets)' **8929 Defilak **8930 Dekar **8931 Thulox **8932 Morak *'Barraki (Canisters)' **8916 Takadox **8917 Kalmah **8918 Carapar **8919 Mantax **8920 Ehlek **8921 Pridak *'Collectible' **8934 Squid Ammo *'Titans' **8922 Gadunka **8923 Hydraxon **8924 Maxilos and Spinax **8935 Nocturn **8939 Lesovikk & Sea Sled *** Inlcuded a Toa Mahri Canister style set. **8940 Karzahni ***Contained two Box Set style Matoran, Sarda and Idris. *'Toa Mahri (Canisters)' **8910 Kongu **8911 Jaller **8912 Hewkii **8913 Nuparu **8914 Hahli **8915 Matoro *'Playsets' **8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol **8926 Toa Undersea Attack **8927 Toa Terrain Crawler 2008 *'Matoran (Box Sets)' **8944 Tanma **8945 Solek **8946 Photok **8947 Radiak **8948 Gavla **8949 Kirop *'Toa/Makuta Phantoka (Canisters)' **8685 Kopaka Nuva **8686 Lewa Nuva **8687 Pohatu Nuva **8691 Antroz **8692 Vamprah **8693 Chirox *'Toa/Makuta Mistika (Canisters)' **8694 Krika **8695 Gorast **8696 Bitil **8688 Gali Nuva **8689 Tahu Nuva **8690 Onua Nuva *'Titans' **8697 Toa Ignika *** Contained a Toa Canister Style Set. **8699 Takanuva **8952 Mutran and Vican *** Contained a Canister Style Makuta and a Box Set style Matoran. **8953 Icarax **8698 Vultraz & Sky Fighter *** Contained a Box Set Matoran Style set. **8954 Mazeka & Swamp Strider *** Contained a Box Set Matoran Style set. **8941 Rockoh T3 *** Contained a Canister style Toa set. **8942 Jetrax T6 *** Contained a Canister style Makuta set. **8943 Axalara T9 *** Contained a Canister style Toa set. *'Special Edition' *20005 Klakk 2009 *'Agori(Box Sets)' **8972 Atakus **8973 Raanu **8974 Tarduk **8976 Berix **8975 Metus **8977 Zesk *'Glatorian(Canister)' **8978 Skrall **8979 Malum **8980 Gresh **8981 Tarix **8982 Strakk **8983 Vorox *'Titans' **8990 Fero and Skirmix ***Contained an Agori style set. **8991 Tuma Category:Sets